Lost People
by beast14
Summary: Cooro and Husky go to abon village only to find gangsters and one more anima!Based off of Chapters 1 and 2 volume 1.


Lost People

"cooro what the hell are you doing!" said husky "Get me out of this damn circus tent before they catch us.

"Hold on husky let me cut you out of the rope now let me think a way outta here. said cooro"

"You damn kids get back here"

"Oh no, they are going to get us cooro hurry!

ok hold on for dear life husky!

put me down i'm sure as hell i am not flying with you cooro.

let me down here at this lake cooro.

"fine only if you catch me some food".

FINE! i'll get you some freakin' fish.

"thanks said cooro"

"no problem i am a +anima that swims. "cooro is that a person on a wagon"

"yes lets see if he has any food"

"out of all people a hungry driven +anima is that person".

"i would like to trade my wig for some bread please"

"ok lets make a deal"

"hey do you know of any villages around for us to stay? said husky"

"yes, a village called abon it's famous for it's cuisine"

"thanks maybe i can get some clothes said husky"

"did he say local cuisine! i can go for some food said cooro"

"is he serious worried about food right now said husky"

"so this is abon village CUISINE, CUISINE! said cooro"

"no way we are getting cloths first said husky"

"why is there so much dust here said cooro"

"HEY YOU, what do a couple of runts like you doing at a place like this said the gangsters"

"we came to eat the local cuisine said cooro"

"get the hell outta here this place belongs to us the garrison gang"

"WHATS WRONG WITH THEM! said husky"

"aww, does this mean no cuisine said cooro?"

"hey we can go through the river it goes right by the village said husky"

"i'll fly and you will swim ok said cooro"

"damn it i'm going to get wet all over again! said husky"

"we made it said husky"

"what was that noise did you here that husky said cooro"

"yea but what was it"

"i don't know ah i think i found it what wrong with your arm A BEAR CLAW! said cooro"

"leave me alone we just came to eat the local cuisine said cooro"

"COORO RUN FOR DEAR LIFE said husky"

"senri stop! said one of the villagers"

" i am surprised you made it pass the garrison gang let alone senri! said the villager"

"come on in dinner is on us said the villager"

"hurry husky before i eat your food to said cooro"

"this is abon weed a special cuisine made only here said the villager"

" mmm! this is so good it might become a habbit now said cooro"

"the garrison gang wants to dig up the feild for gold said the villager"

"you see the abon weed is used for gold indicator said the villager"

"we use it for medical purposes to said the villager"

"but then thats we he appered the +anima senri!"

"BANG, what was that said husky"

"oh no they got senri let try to help!"

"are you ready for your beating +anima freak! said the garrison gang"

"its no good he just broke the chains run hold on one more step and the kid gets it"

"he does not care for the childs safety what the f$$k!"

"there is more +anima and he's got black wings thats bad luck said the garrison gang"

"how disgraceful its just so pitiful said there boss"

"you still did not take over this tiny little village stupids said garrison gang boss"

" go get the bombs said the boss"

"oh no, we have to stop them lets go soak the bombs so they do not fire ok cooro said husky"

"what! there gone said cooro"

" BOOM BANG BOOM BOOM BANG! oh no the bombs were set said the villagers!"

" the abon plants are being destroyed!"

"were is senri he is not here look over there is that him said the villagers?"

"HA HA HA HA HA, thats right now all of your plants are gone said the boss"

"not to worry you will catch the disease sooner or later said the villager"

"ah, boss look at your face you gotten the disease"

"if only you ate some of the abon weed you would have been saved said the villager"

"there must be one plant left hey there is one said the boss"

"i don't think so said senri"

"hold on that not gold indicator weed"

"you know we have medicine but is expensive"

"fine here is the cash now lets get out of this damn place said the boss"

"now they are gone lets leave goodbye everyone said cooro"

"hey come with us senri said husky"

"ah, ok fine"

.......to be continued


End file.
